Nowadays, mobile phones are able to be connected to the Internet. A user can login a server by entering an ID code and a password on a mobile phone, and obtain music data from the server. By this way, the user can enjoy a differentiated music service provided by the server. For instance, an ordinary-quality music downloading service can be provided to ordinary users, while a high-quality music downloading service is provided to users who pay.
However, it is cumbersome and not convenient for the user to login the server by entering the ID code and the password on the mobile phone every time to store corresponding music data and obtain the music data when needed. Even though it can be more convenient for the user to automatically login the server by recording the ID code and the password, the user still has to reenter the ID code and the password when he uses another mobile phone, which leads to a bad user experience.